gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Jacinto City
Jacinto City, Jacinto Enclave, and later Old Jacinto after its sinking,Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 364Gears of War: Anvil Gate located on top of Jacinto Plateau in Embry Province in the coast,Gears of War 2 was the COG's last stronghold and a major city in the Pre-Emergence Day Tyrus.Gears of War: Aspho FieldsGears of War The city was considered one of Sera's more beautiful cities. After E-Day, the city became the last bastion of hope for humanity.Gears of War: Destroyed Beauty When the Fortification Act was passed on the 30th day of Bloom, 1 A.E., Jacinto was turned into a fortress, and the city limits had a trench surrounding it.Gears of War: Hollow Issue 2 Pre-E-Day History Jacinto City was one of the COG's most beautiful cities, sitting on the planet's hardest granite. Most of the city dominated the Plateau. Like many other Seran cities, it prospered during the Era of Silence. With an increase of arts, science and culture, the city was the pride of the Tyran nation. The city contained many factories and office buildings and could house millions. Post-E-Day History Jacinto City was one of the few cities that survived the E-Day attack unscathed due to its granite base. After the Fortification Act, the city became a center of war production and was the main target of the Locust Horde. The city population was supported by farms like North Gate Agricultural Depot. All the factories were militarized and a trench was built around the city. Many sections of the city were divided into sectors and perimeters with makeshift military bases lining the streets. Due to overpopulation, many citizens lived in shacks and tents on the streets of the city.Gears of War 2; concept art and in-game appearance The city and its surrounding area were safe until ten years after E-Day during the Battle of Ephyra, when East Barricade Academy fell to the Locust Horde leaving most of the Plateau open to Locust attack. Fifteen years after E-Day, Jacinto City stood as the last stronghold for the COG with Stranded encampments acting as no man's land; cities like Tollen and Montevado are prime examples. During the Locust counterattack, the Siege of Jacinto began, leading to the city's downfall during Operation: Hollow Storm. Ironically, the COG destroyed the city in order to win the war. The Retreat to the City After announcing the Hammer of Dawn counterattack in 1 A.E., Chairman Prescott ordered all citizens of the COG to move to Jacinto Plateau, or be incinerated by the counterattack. This led to Jacinto becoming largely overpopulated. Siege of Jacinto In 15 A.E., the Locust Horde launched a massive campaign to sink Jacinto City. Their early assaults were on the cities of Tollen and Montevado, using the Riftworm to sink them. Their initial attacks on Pomeroy Depot and Jacinto Med were unsuccessful, beating a hasty retreat at the hands of Delta One. Soon after, Operation: Hollow Storm was launched. The Locust renewed their efforts, this time in much larger force. Because Jacinto was, for the most part, undefended, the Locust attacks were quite successful, managing to open up a giant sinkhole in the middle of the city. Fall of Jacinto During Operation: Hollow Storm, Delta Squad discovered intel that if Jacinto was sunk, the Hollow would flood with seawater, killing anything left inside it. The Locust wanted to do this all along, trying to escape a nasty civil war with the Lambent. After returning to the city, Delta One was sent to the sinkhole in the middle of the city. Using a captured Brumak, they were able to destroy the support beams of the cavern and opened it up to King Ravens, which would deploy a Lightmass Bomb. Delta's Brumak went Lambent, however, and destroyed the chopper carrying the bomb. Delta was then forced to kill the Brumak, using the resulting explosion as a makeshift bomb. As was predicted, seawater gushed into the crater, spreading through the Locust tunnel systems. With Jacinto's remaining population evacuated during the city's sinking, COG command was relocated to Port Farall, and then later to Vectes Naval Base. The sacrifice of Jacinto led to the destruction of most of the Locust Horde as they perished in the flooding of their home. Months later, KR-239, carrying Marcus Fenix, Victor Hoffman, Miran Trescu, Royston Sharle, Lennard Parry, Mel Sorotki and Kevan Mitchell passed through the area while looking for places to resettle the remnant of humanity with the Lambent Pandemic forcing them off of Vectes. The group was horrified to find that Jacinto was completely gone and had become a vast harbor with no infrastructure left, only a few railway lines, bridges that led to nowhere and a fine old spire leaning at a precarious angle over the waters used as a roost for seagulls. Tresu realized from Marcus' reaction that he had personally sank Jacinto, but Sorotki stated that it was also Dominic Santiago, Damon Baird, herself, Mitchell and Anya Stroud who were responsible. With nothing useful to be found at Jacinto, the King Raven departed again after Mitchell took some photos of the devastation.Gears of War: Coalition's End, pages 374-375 Postwar After the end of the Locust War and Lambent Pandemic, the reformed COG started gathering rubble from destroyed cities in order to recycle it when building new Settlements. Six tons were recovered from Jacinto for the construction of Settlement 5 https://gearsofwar.fandom.com/wiki/File:Gears_of_War_4_Rubble_Reclamation_Manifest.png. Major Infrastructure Jacinto City was a host to many workshops, bakeries, a major computer network, and drug manufacturing.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 32 The city itself was a stronghold that gave the COG a fighting chance during the Locust War as its loss greatly damaged the war effort for the COG upon its relocation to Port Farrall.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant Points of Interest *Allfathers Library *Archives Building *Bessemer ThruWay *Bigelowe Boulevard *Cooper Street *Downey S. Barrow Memorial Tunnel *Fusilier *Ginnet Mausoleum *Jacinto Maximum Security Prison (Outskirts) *Jacinto Medical Center *Jacinto Medical PlazaHorde Command Pack information *Jacinto Universityhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PkmxwzdLrGA&feature=player_embedded *Octus Tower *Ostri Embassy *Sector 4 *Stanton Street *The Steel District **The Rusty Nail *West Barricade **Brodeau Square *Wrightman Base References Category:Cities Category:COG Category:COG military bases Category:Locations